A Good End to A Bad Day
by emc78
Summary: One shot. Guerrero/Ames  Ames has a really shitty day on the job and asks Guerrero for a little help to get over it. Warning: Ames has a rough time of it in the beginning. Mature readers only please.


-1

What a complete clusterfuck of a day Ames thought as she slumped down the bathroom door, she was still wearing Guerrero's shirt, blood still caked her face and neck. She shivered violently and dragged herself over to the shower and started it.

_She had been so stupid, so sure she could handle herself. When Chance had asked her if she was up to the job she had nodded and waived a hand like it was nothing. Standard distraction gig, right? All she had to do was lure some guy away from the guard station with a flutter of her eye lashes and a low cut top._

He was so big, she thought as she stripped out of the blood soaked clothes and stepped into the shower. She was going to need to scrub her skin for a week to finally feel clean.

_She had battered her eyelashes and flashed her dimples at the guy and he had happily followed her, wow what an easy job, she had thought._

_Stupid._

_When he backed her into a wall and pushed his mouth over hers she had laughed nervously and tried to push him away, but he was so big. When he dragged her to the floor and had her pinned by the weight of his body she had really started to struggle. She had never thought about what she would do if it happened because, she had never thought it would happen to her._

_She struggled frantically as he started pawing at her pants and bile burned her throat as he managed to get a hand down the zipper he had yanked at until it bust. _

_A load pop sounded like thunder in her ears, wetness splashed her face and neck and then the guy had slumped on top of her. Feeling all of his weight on top of her really threw her into a panic and she could feel a scream building in the back of her throat. _

_Suddenly the weight lifted off her and Guerrero was there, gun in one hand and pushing the obviously dead guy off her. As he pushed she scrambled frantically to get away from the dead guy, she made it about two foot before her stomach got the best of her and she hunched on all fours and puked onto the cold floor. Guerrrero had waited patiently while she puked up everything but her childhood and had then pulled her to her feet. He holstered his gun and took off his shirt and offered it to her. _

_She had looked at it curiously not understanding until he gestured with it to her chest and she looked down and saw that her stupid low cut top had been ripped and hanging off her. She took the shirt._

She had brushed her teeth for about ten minutes trying to get rid of the taste of vomit. Ames shuddered in the shower despite the hot water and scrubbed at her face some more.

Guerrero had showered and cleaned his gun and was now heading to one of the bedrooms above the office, the one he usually stayed in when he crashed at the office. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. Today had been a long ass day, the job had gone off ok but going to check on Ames because of a bad feeling and she had been a few minutes late was where it had gone to shit.

The guy pinning her to the floor had been massive and she looked so small as she had struggled beneath him, he had just about to plant his foot in the assholes head when he heard a small squeak and saw the guy shove his hand down Ames' pants. The next thing he knew his gun was in his hand and Ames was struggling frantically to get the dead guy with half his face missing off of her.

Chance had found him earlier and told him to stay with her, that she would feel safer if it was him. He couldn't see it personally, he had shot a guy and the blood had sprayed over her face, he would be surprised if she ever even talked to him again. What a shitty day it had been.

He sighed again as he walked through the door to the bedroom, even though the room was dark, he knew straight away that he wasn't alone. He swung a look to the corner where an overstuffed chair usually sat and saw Ames sat in the chair with her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was wearing one of Chance's T-shirts and it looked huge on her. He ignored the way it pooled round the tops of her thighs.

Guerrero walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, looked at her and just waited. He imagined the conversation that was about to happen.

_No, you can't have one of my guns. _

_Yes, I will teach you how to use one. _

_I'm sorry._

All of them were a possibility.

"Can I sleep in here? With you I mean." Her voice was soft but sure.

Guerrero didn't think much could surprise him anymore but that definitely did. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, all he could do was look at her.

"I know it's weird or something, right? But I don't want to sleep on my own." Ames explained.

"Do you want me to call Ilsa or Chance?" He asked, trying not to spook her. Because she must have been pretty spooked to be having this conversation.

"No I just…. Look if you don't want to it's no big deal ok, I just wanted to sleep for a while, and you…" she trailed off weakly and stood up from the chair, unable to explain it but embarrassed by his discomfort.

"You'll have to sleep on the side facing the wall, I can't sleep unless I'm nearest the door." He blurted, not really knowing why he was agreeing to this, he was never going to sleep with her lying in bed with him.

Ames wasted no time in assurances, she just walked to the far side of the bed and climbed under the covers, she watched as he stripped his t-shirt over his head and throw it onto the chair, he stood and took a gun from the back of his pants and place it the bedside table.

She watched unabashedly while absently trying to think of a time when she had seen him and he hadn't been armed.

Guerrero's hands hovered at the waist of his jeans before he unsnapped his belt and drew it out of them, it followed the shirt and landed on the chair.

"You going to sleep with your jeans on?" Ames blurted incredulously and Guerrero just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Ames was glad of the dark, that way he couldn't see the flush that had covered her face and neck as soon as she had spoke.

"I mean, I know I'm making you uncomfortable enough, I didn't want to add to it." she tried to explain.

"Your not making me uncomfortable." He lied.

He gazed at her for a beat before flicking the button to his jeans open and slid them off as well before throwing them at the chair, clad only in boxers he slid into the bed and checked his gun and the safety before putting it back on the side table, he slid off his glasses and put them next to the gun before he slid further down into the bed on his side facing away from her ready to pretend to sleep.

About half an hour passed as they both pretended that everything was fine. Ames bit her lip and bit the metaphorical bullet, she closed the foot of space between them and pressed her face into the top of his back and slid her arm around his waist as she buried herself against his skin.

He tensed as he felt her touch him but kept his mouth shut as she let out such a relieved sigh he didn't have the heart to ask her what she was doing. He kept himself very still as she absentmindedly stroked the skin of his stomach with her hand. He was glad she was behind him and couldn't see the evidence of what her touch was doing to his body. He'd been fighting the hard on he'd had since he had slid into the bed.

The strokes of her hand changed and this time he did tense and speak.

"No." he said shortly.

"But…" she began but he cut her off.

"No, this is a bad idea." His voice was hard but so was his body, his heart thumped in his chest and he felt a rush of breath expelled onto his neck.

"I just want one thing today to be good, one happy thought in all of it." she whispered against his skin.

"And you think you can get that here, with me?" He asked incredulously.

"I know what this is Guerrero and I know what it isn't." she countered.

He couldn't take her warm body pressed against him anymore so he slid away and flipped over leaving some space between them as he looked at her.

"So what is this?" He asked, they were laying face to face now and she reached out a hand to touch his face.

"I'm not stupid, I know it won't change anything between us, I'm not expecting to go on missions with you with a rifle in one hand and you holding my hand with the other as we skip down the sidewalk." she smiled as she slid her fingertips over one eyebrow.

His mouth twitched a little at the visual that presented.

"I know I'm asking a lot but look at it like a favour, I'll owe you one. This is just tonight, a good night to end a really shitty day." she said.

He was just about to laugh out loud at that idea when she moved her face towards his, she didn't kiss him, just slid her top lip against his, tickling herself of the hair of his moustache, he felt her smile against his lips as she did it again and it was the first time he'd seen her smile all day.

His mind ran into over drive thinking of all the really shitty ways this could end up when she pushed herself against the line of his body and pressed her mouth to his fully. He kissed her back, softly, just getting a feel for how her mouth felt on his.

"This is a bad idea." he groaned again into her mouth before his hands found her body and pulled her tighter against him.

She let out a soft moan as she felt his hard body against hers and he slanted his mouth over hers, the kiss wasn't gentle but she hadn't expected it to be, everything about him was intense, so why would this be any different. His tongue slid past her lips and into her mouth as his hands slid down her waist, it carried on down her leg until it found the bend of her knee. He hooked a hand behind it and pulled her towards him as he rolled onto his back.

Ames appreciated that he was trying to give her some control after what had happened today but she didn't need it, didn't feel threatened with him. She rocked against him as they kissed, his body hitting her in all the right places. His hands moved over her back and up into her hair restlessly as he kissed her back, rocking with her movements. He sat up and pushed her back into his lap, his fingers gripped the bottom of her shirt and tugged it off over her head.

It was when he rolled them back over that she thought that he might have been more than she bargained for. He moved so he was cradled between her legs, his mouth found hers as his calloused palms slid over her breasts and her breath caught as he rubbed her nipple. Her back arched pushing her body into his hands and groin and he moaned into her mouth. He never gave her a moments pause or a chance to catch her breath.

He rolled his hips against hers as his mouth left hers and travelled to her neck, she could feel the scrape of his teeth and lips there. He slid lower and his mouth followed the path his hand had taken, the warmth of his mouth closing over her nipple made her moan loudly and her hands went to his hair, she tugged roughly when the pressure got to much and she felt like she was going to come from that alone, but he mostly ignored her enjoying her squirms and loud moans.

His mouth and tongue continued the assault on her senses but his hands found the edge of her underwear and tugged them down and off, he sat up and slid his palms up the insides of her thighs just staring at her for a few seconds, he held her thighs open when she tried to close them, a pink flush staining her cheeks.

He stared at her as his hand slid down her thighs to stroke in between her legs, she felt her eyes drift shut as his fingers trace her wet folds.

"Look at me." he commanded as he slid his fingers through her wetness to her clit, he rubbed gently until she opened her eyes again. As she met his gaze, he slid a finger inside her and she bucked against his hand. He pulled out and slid up through her wet folds again, sliding across her clit and back down this time he slid two fingers inside her and pumped them. Ames writhed against his hand, seeking more. He moved so his body was covering hers again but his hand still worked between their bodies.

Her hands slid to his waist and tried to push his boxers down, trying to drop hints that she was ready but he made no move to help her, his mouth worked at her breast while his fingers pumped in between her legs. He was so controlled she thought, wondering what it would take to make him loose it?

"Jesus Christ Guerrero, now. I want you inside me now." she panted.

He stopped and pushed his boxers the rest of the way off and then he was between her legs and pushing into her, she moaned as he did as she felt him fill her.

He stilled for a moment, trying for a bit of control, but she bucked against him and then he was stroking inside of her with deep hard thrusts, his mouth found hers and he kissed her hard as she writhed against him, she was a lust filled mess, aching and desperate for release, she pushed against his hard thrusts trying to pull him deeper into her body. He slid a hand down one leg and pulled her leg up closer to her body and she moaned loudly as he slid that little bit deeper. She moved her other leg so that both her legs were wrapped around him now. He slid an arm under her lower back to change their angle and this time it was him that moaned loudly. His strokes took on a frantic rhythm as he thrust into her and simultaneously pulled her to him. With every thrust he rubbed her clit and Ames' body felt like it would fly apart at the seems, her orgasm hit her like a steam train and she tensed for a second before grinding her body against his with a loud shout.

Guerrero felt her clamp down on him and it was the shove over the edge that his control couldn't take, he thrust hard against her pulling her to him as he let out a harsh groan as he came. The slumped against each other for a few sweaty seconds before he lifted himself off her. He rolled to his side of the bed, and swung his head to look at her.

She smiled sleepily at him and reached over to kiss his mouth softly.

"Thank you." she whispered as she buried herself against his side.

Guerrero watched as her breathing grew deeper and she drifted off to sleep, wasn't he the one who was supposed to do that? He grinned to himself at the thought and let his body relax against hers.

His final thought as he drifted into sleep was, a good night to end a shitty day, she had said. Well it had certainly been that. And she owed him a favour, he would enjoy collecting that.

The End.


End file.
